The present application relates to a display unit having a semiconductor layer provided, for example, with a thin film transistor (TFT), to a method of manufacturing the same, and to an electronic apparatus including the display unit.
A display unit such as an organic electro luminescence (EL) display unit is a display device in which luminance is controlled by a current flowing in an organic light-emitting diode. Therefore, in such a display unit, there is a disadvantage that unevenness in characteristics of a low-temperature polysilicon TFT generally used as a switching element is easily expressed as display unevenness.
To resolve the foregoing disadvantage, in an organic EL display unit of recent years, a method of resolving unevenness in characteristics of a TFT to improve display performance by devising a drive circuit has been reported. In contrast, for reasons such as that, in the organic EL display unit, for example, the number of TFTs used therein and the number of wiring circuits used therein are increased compared to in a liquid crystal display unit, the area of a capacitor is increased, and thereby, the circuit of the organic EL display unit is complicated. Therefore, in the organic EL display unit, there have been disadvantages that the layout space is tight, the number of short-circuit faults is increased, and the yield is lowered.
A short-circuit fault is caused by incoming dust upon dry-etching a wiring layer formed comparatively thick in order to decrease a resistance. Therefore, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-127555, a method with the use of wet etching has been disclosed as a processing technique of the wiring layer.